


Tony Stark Is A

by LadyUkkey



Category: Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Is A Softy, Cute, M/M, Steve is a softy, tony is a softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Sweet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/gifts), [NekoTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/gifts), [groffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is very sweet when he wants to be.

Tony Stark regardless of his money, fame and infamous previous nicknames. It’s actually a rather kind human being. 

To those he chooses to be kind to.

It's his own special brand of kindness hidden between witty remarks, judging looks and ridiculous sunglasses. 

It took everyone a while but they eventually saw through his facade and let him be him. In his very, idiosyncratic way he looked after them all; Peter’s saftey’s protocols. A parachute in Clints armour. A comfortable supportive bra for Natasha. Bucky’s locating beacon. Bruce’s stretchable pants! And the fact he collected Captains sheild every time he lost it on the field. 

At first they seem like an insult but really they are just measures to make sure The Avengers.

His family. 

Were looked after. 


	2. Little.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU Tony is smoll and doesn’t like to handed things.

The Towers resident friendly neighbourhood murder puppy...Formally The Asset, formally Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. Quickly found out very quickly that Tony Stark didn’t like being handed things, he hadn’t been around long when he noticed it, people would leave things on a table or next to his hand or even place them under his nose, if you were Pepper and Pepper alone.

One day Bucky was troubled with the smaller man, when Tony was trying to reach for something in his workshop. He was struggling and that hurt the death puppy’s feelings, at least what he thought were feelings. Why should the man struggle, when he was there to be asked. Yes he was just there for routine maintenance but he could help.

Alas he quickly realised his mistake when he was met with a furious face as he handed the object to the smaller man. And promptly chased out of the workshop by a welding gun too close to his arm for his liking. 

Note to murder puppy. Don’t hand Tony things.


End file.
